


Just Temporary

by DiasySnaps



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasySnaps/pseuds/DiasySnaps
Summary: Merlin travels to the UK, from the country of Avalon to teach and travel in the UK, and has an interesting journey on the way.Note: I have no idea what I'm doing yet.





	

Merlin couldn’t believe how excited he was. Every minute he was jumping up and down in his seat was a minute he was closer to the UK. He could handle his own jitters any longer. Out of his seat Merlin strode towards the side doors and onto the deck.

He wondered how soon he would see land, ahead there was still only sea. To the right, sea. Behind him… Land! Wait that was still only Avalon. Ok, so it had only been twenty minutes since the ferry had left port and he had been waving goodbye to his friend Will and his tearful Mum. They’d taken the day to come all the way to the capital, NAME, to see him off and wish him luck for his year away.

Merlin had managed to get a job in an English school, as an assistant to teach his native Draedic. One year’s contract. An opportunity to travel to a different European country and work at the same time. He was even going to get some cheap accommodation, living with his uncle Gaius who was living in the same city as a GP.


End file.
